Newest Additions
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Sun and Rose pay a visit to Lillie's hospital where she is resting after giving birth to a set of twins. Shiningsunshipping family moment once again! Takes place 19 years after Ultra Sun/Moon.


**Hey there! So, after some consideration and planning, I have finally made a fic that introduces Rose's new siblings! I hope that you enjoy this drabble! ^_^**

* * *

"Just right this way, you two." a nurse had directed to Sun and her 7-year-old daughter Rose as they were led to Lillie's hospital room where she had given birth to twins just yesterday.

Sun felt a wave of nostalgia as it reminded him of the night that Lillie went into labor when she had Rose, though this time around he had handled it better by not letting the anxiety get the best of him.

The delivery went out smoothly, with no serious complications for Lillie and the twins, but they had to stay at the hospital for a few days just to be on the safe side. Lusamine, Mohn, Sun's mother, and Hau were going to pay visits later in the day. Gladion and Selene, as well as their daughter were going to stop by the next day. So for that moment, it was just going to be Sun and Rose with Lillie and the twins.

"I always say this to every visitor, but please be respectful." the nurse advised as she made her way to another destination.

And so, Sun and Rose entered inside the room and found Lillie resting on a hospital bed, as well as two infants sleeping soundly in their respective cribs.

"Hey there." Lillie had warmly greeted her husband and daughter as she then stared lovingly at the two bundles of joy.

"Hi, mommy." Rose had replied in a whispered tone in order to not disturb her siblings.

"Morning to you, Lillie." Sun said as he walked over to his wife's side, proceeding to kiss her afterwards. "How are Ren and Eliana doing?"

"Well," Lillie uttered with a big grin on her face, "so far, so good."

The day before, Lillie had undergone labor, and Sun immediately rushed her to the Hau'oli City hospital, just like from before. After what felt like eternity, Sun and Rose were allowed to enter Lillie's hospital room, and they were met with a triumphant Lillie and a set of fraternal twins whose names were Ren and Eliana.

Ren had a patch of black hair just like Sun's and he had Lillie's eye color while Eliana had inherited her mother's blonde hair and her father's eye color.

Rose headed to her siblings' cribs, waving at them even though they were sleeping soundly.

"Hi, Ren," Rose quietly greeted to her baby brother as she moved on to do the same to her baby sister, "Hi, Ellie."

Sun and Lillie were amused at the scene. Rose had decided to nickname Eliana as 'Ellie' because it just felt appropriate, and it sounded similar to their father's real name. She still had to figure out a nickname for Ren, but for now she could only conjure up one for Eliana.

"You're going to be a great big sister Rose." Lillie complimented to her older daughter as she grasped one of her hands to Sun's.

"Of course, I will," Rose agreed as she continued to watch out for her siblings, "a big sister has to be a good leader."

"Couldn't have said any better myself," Sun supported his older daughter's statement, leaving Lillie's side as he made his way to where the twins were resting, "Ren and Eliana are lucky to have you as their older sibling, Rose."

Throughout the remainder of Lillie's pregnancy and to the birth of Ren and Eliana, Rose had high expectations of herself because she would become the eldest child of her parents. She just wanted to care for her siblings, and to guide them later on in life just like any other older child would, be it for Pokémon or life advice.

"Honestly, I just hope that I don't mess up in a way." Rose admitted to her parents.

Lillie became a bit concerned because of what Rose had said. "Why would you think that way, Rose?"

"I don't think there's been a time where you've done so." Sun added on.

"Think about it," Rose replied as she turned to face her parents, "whatever Ren and Eliana do as they grow up, it reflects on me."

"Don't think too hard of yourself, Rose," Sun assured as he crouched down to Rose's level, placing his hand on her shoulder, "your mother and I had the same feeling when we had you, but everything went out well in the end."

"Yeah, even all of us make a few mistakes, but it's how we learn from it that makes us a better person." Lillie had stated to Rose.

Thinking of what her parents have told her, Rose nodded her head in agreement before giving her father a hug. "I'm sorry for feeling that way, daddy."

Sun reciprocated the hug as he gently patted Rose's back. "It's okay, sweetie. You just want what's best for your brother and sister."

Suddenly, the family were interrupted by a series of cries coming from inside the room. Ren and Eliana had woken up from their slumber.

Breaking away from the hug, Sun stood up and went over to Eliana's crib. "Hey there, Eliana. I see that you want to be with your mother, right?" he then proceeded to gently grab Eliana away from the crib as he headed straight to Lillie's side.

Lillie had gladly taken Eliana away from Sun, cradling her youngest daughter in her arms. "Oh, one of my sweet rays of sunshine."

Sun then went over to Ren's crib so that he wouldn't feel left out. He then carried his son in his arms. "Ah, I didn't forget about you, buddy."

Meanwhile, Rose just simply took in the family moment with a big smile on her face. She was allowed to hold one of her siblings before, but she chose not to because she was scared of something happening while holding them. Nonetheless, it was good enough for Rose.

Sun then sat on a chair that was adjacent to Lillie's bedside so that he could cradle Ren properly, and to keep the twins closer to each other. Rose decided to sit by her father as she watched him bond with her younger brother.

"Will Ren and Ellie be able to meet Nebby sometime soon?" Rose asked as she remembered how her parents introduced her to Nebby when she was a baby.

"Maybe in a week or so after they and your mother have enough rest." Sun had answered to Rose, with the latter nodding her head in response.

"I'm sure that Ren and Eliana will get along well with Nebby and the rest of our Pokémon." Lillie said, reminiscing of how Rose would babble in joy around the Legendary Pokémon when she was a baby.

"You're right, mommy and daddy," Rose had spoken to her parents, a proudful smile plastered on her face, "I will be an awesome big sister to Ren and Ellie."

Sun and Lillie acknowledged Rose with their support, knowing that she would be a good influence to her siblings. Their family had grown even more with the inclusion of Ren and Eliana. In Sun and Lillie's minds, they imagining just how Nebby would react upon meeting the twins because if Rose had that much of an effect on the Sunne Pokémon, then Ren and Eliana would overload it beyond excitement. Also, they were going to need a new family album eventually.


End file.
